Cruise Holiday: A Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Cruise Holiday ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated family comedy summer film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Michael Colton. It is a re-cut, G version of Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave. The summer film (aka, summer special) features the voice talents of Demi Lovato, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles reprising their roles from the first film, whilst new cast members include Cole Sprouse, Joy Behar, DJ Cassidy, Allison Munn, Logan Moreau, Melissa Peterman, Niecy Nash, Tony Hale and Amy Adams. The summmer film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 19, 2021 only at AMC Theatres. Storyline �� The story centers on Grace, her friends Dave, Bessie and Nick and the rest of their family as they emberk on a summer vacation on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship, however, Grace's feelin' love sick when she met a boy named Jake (Cole Sprouse). Cast �� * Demi Lovato as Grace McCord * Issac Brown as Nick Smith * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks * Max Charles as Dave Stewart * Lauren Graham as Katie McCord * Brendan Fraser as Jim McCord * Cole Sprouse as Jake, Justin's son. * Joy Behar as Jackie McCord, Grace's grandmother and Katie's mother. * DJ Cassidy as Justin, Jake's fun-lovin and cool father. * Allison Munn as Mrs. Stewart, Dave's mother. * Logan Moreau as Dave Jr., Dave's little brother. * Melissa Peterman as Mrs. Rocks, Bessie's mother. * RuPaul as Mr. Smith, Nick's cool father. * Niecy Nash as Mrs. Smith, Nick's mother. * Tony Hale as Mr. Stewart, Dave's father. * Amy Adams as Julia, a cruise director. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip McCord, Grace's newborn baby sister. * Jason Dolley as guy in his sunglasses * Genndy Tartakovsky as Cruise Photographer * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Serah DeFeno * Jimmy Fallon as himself * James Corden as himself * Ellen DeGeneres as Flight Attendant * Sigala as himself Songs �� #Grace,Nick,Bessie&Dave # Summer Beat - Flo Rida (Summer Mix) # Oceans - Blair # Cruisin' - Sigala (Summer Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # Say Hey (I Love U) - N.E.R.D (Michael Franti Cover) # Cruise Holiday Score Medley - Danny Elfman Flo Rida �� * Flo Rida - Summer Beat (From Cruise Holiday) Special Effects �� * Mikros Image '''(Montreal, QC H2Y 2H1) Fandango �� Cruise Holiday: Trailer | Fandango * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Trivia �� * The summer film of Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave will be released on July 19, 2021 only at AMC Theatres. AMC Theatres �� CRUISE HOLIDAY - See it at AMC Theatres | AMC Theatres (2021) * Dance-Pop/Tropical Music Presenters �� * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Dan Krall Sony Animation �� Executive Clip �� | CRUISE HOLIDAY NERD �� * N.E.R.D - Say Hey (I Love U) (From Cruise Holiday) Sony Animation �� Mock Ad: Family Cruise �� | CRUISE HOLIDAY * Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke) - Flo Rida Sony Animation �� "Cruisin'" by Sigala �� | CRUISE HOLIDAY Category:Movies